


Our Secret Heaven

by Notthatnaturaldean



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notthatnaturaldean/pseuds/Notthatnaturaldean
Summary: Most people were currently huddled in their basements or in their bathrooms, focused intently on their radios fearfully while sounds of lightning cracked outside their homes. Most people feared the incoming storm that, if the news reporters were right, was the worst storm in the country since the 16th century. But most people weren't demons or angels, and said angels and demons had bigger concerns than storms.





	Our Secret Heaven

"Oh dear, it's really starting to come down," commented Aziraphale, peering through the curtains at the street below them. The street lamps were nearly invisible, obscured by thick fog, while sheets of rain pelted the ground below. Thunder boomed loudly, and the angel flinched back, startled. Crowley looked up from the book he had been flipping through, and smiled fondly. 

"Don't tell me an angel like you is scared of a little rain," he teased. Aziraphale backed from the window and glared without any real heat.

"I'm not," he retorted, "It just surprised me." Another clap of thunder rattled the room, and the angel jumped again. Crowley stood, walking over to the old phonograph in the corner of the room, and placed the needle in the center of the record. He extended his hand toward Aziraphale, palm up, as if to grab for the angel. 

"Come dance with me, angel," he said. Aziraphale frowned, his forehead creased. 

"What? Why?" he asked cautiously, like Crowley was asking him to help steal from an old lady. The demon sighed. 

"Because," he said, taking the angel's hand in one of his own. "It's fun." He punctuated his point by placing his other hand on the blond man's waist and pulling him close.   
The song started to play, and soon Elvis' muffled voice crooned throughout the room. Aziraphale placed his hand on his shoulder, and they started to slowly sway. 

"This is ridiculous," the angel murmured in his ear. "The storm of the century is about to hit and we're dancing like an old married couple." 

"We kind of are like an old married couple," stated Crowley, tightening his old on the blonde's waist. He stared into space towards the wall, and Aziraphale lied his head on his shoulder. Their bodies moved on their own accord, their feet planted against each other as they swayed in place. 

 

Towards the end of the song, Crowley moved slightly away from his angel. "Hey." Aziraphale lifted his head slowly and cocked an eyebrow at the redhead. "Trust me," the demon instructed, and without warning he took the angel's hand and twirled him in a circle. Aziraphale cried out, and fell back onto Crowley's chest. They looked at each other, and burst into giggles. Crowley was laughing so hard he had to lean on the shorter man for support, and soon they collapsed on top of each other, unable to breathe from laughing. 

The laughing subsided eventually -everytime one looked at the other it started all over again- and Aziraphale picked himself off the ground. He held out a hand, and Crowley hauled himself up, accidentally pulling himself straight into the angel's chest. Crowley stared at his pale blue eyes, unable to tear himself away. Aziraphale gave him a small smile, and leaned up to kiss him. It was brief, but it held all the emotions the two had shared in their very long history, and it was all Crowley needed to be reassured that the angel was his angel. 

"C'mere, angel," he smiled, pulling Aziraphale towards the couch, and they collapsed in a tangle of limbs. They lied there together, listening to the rain while Crowley combed the angel's blond hair comfortingly in the dimly lit room. 

Rain splattered against the window, making everything serene, as if it were frozen in time. In this room, right here, right now, there was no storm. There was no war, no expectations, no heaven or hell. There was simply an angel and his demon, in their own world, finding comfort in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's bad, I haven't written in a min, I didn't have a ton of motivation to write. So, this is kinda just to get me back into it, but criticism is super appreciated and I hope you lovelies like it. <3


End file.
